Love at First Roundhouse Kick
by TheExtremeWriter
Summary: Jerry meets the new girl and instantly falls for her. She's always been picked on for how small she is, so Jerry invites her to come start taking classes at the dojo so she can learn to fend for herself. Mostly Jerry/OC but some Jack/Kim. First Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**

**Also, both of the POV's in this chapter is supposed to take place during the exact same time, just from the POV of Jerry and Ash. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ash's POV<em>

As I walked into school this morning, I didn't know if I was going to come out alive. It was my very first day at Seaford High School, and nothings harder than showing up halfway through the first semester. My family had just moved here from Toledo, Ohio, for business reasons, and I knew it was going to be rough. Eyes scanned me up and down after my quick meeting with the principal in the office ended. I locked eyes with a boy who was taller than I would ever be, who had black brown hair and a smug smile. I looked away quickly and looked down at my schedule. When my eyes looked back up, more people were looking at me. Their glances were harsh, and trying to shrug it off didn't exactly help. When I finally found my locker, unlocked it, and opened it to show it's bare contents, I placed my messenger bag inside. After taking out my blank composition notebook, a pen, and a pencil, I closed the door of my locker to find that two boys were leaning against the lockers next to mine, waiting to talk to me. They were taller than I was, both were wearing baseball caps, and there pants looked like they were about to slip right off due to how low they were.

" Hello gorgeous." One of them said in a snarky tone. I frowned.

" Your sweet, but don't call me that. I have a name." My eyes rolled almost instantaneously, which was followed by a sigh. They both smirked and the second one crossed his arms attempting to look cool.

" Sweetheart, he's only trying to give you a compliment. Don't you need a strong guy to help you carry your heavy books? " I started to feel a little bit uncomfortable after that.

" Don't call me that either. And no I'm fine." I demanded, which in response they laughed.

"Are you sure gorgeous?" He chuckled, knowing he made the mistake of calling me gorgeous again. I glared at him.

" The lady said to not call her that. I suggest you respect that, or else." A voice spoke from behind me, and I turned to face them. For the second time today I locked eyes with the tall boy with gorgeous eyes. I turned back to the boys who were talking to me. They frowned.

" Or else what, Martinez? Are you gonna go tell on us? Or is it just some cover up until you think of a better plan?" The boy behind me, who had defended me, smirked and began to speak.

" I'm gonna show you. The Wasabi way." The boy immediately began to do karate moves. He did a roundhouse kick that just skimmed one of the boy's faces. I was stunned. After some more advanced moves the two boys looked at each other. " That would be very painful, wouldn't it?" Karate boy asked with a grin.

" Well then, we'll uh…. see you around…." One of them stammered. I had zoned out for a second, but then came back into reality.

" Yeah…just don't call me gorgeous next time." I spoke with a smug smirk on my face. The boys smiled nervously.

" Alright. Bye!" They then scurried away, making sure not to look behind them. As soon as they left, I turned to the boy with insane karate moves. I nervously tucked a piece of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear and smiled.

" My hero. Thanks." I said with a slight laugh. The boy grinned back.

" No problem. It's not the best way for you to start out your very first day." I nodded. " I'm Jerry by the way. Jerry Martinez." He stuck out is hand, and I grasped it very lightly and shook it.

" I'm Ashley. But everybody back in Ohio called me Ash." I smiled. Jerry smirked.

" That's a pretty name." I could hear him say under his breath 'but not as pretty as you are'. Immediately my cheeks flushed, and I tried to hide a smile that began to play on my lips.

* * *

><p><em>Jerry's POV <em>

I got up this morning and instantly became depressed. Today we had a major algebra test, and I had completely forgot about studying for it. There go my bad grades to worse- for the fifth time this year. I hobbled out of bed and into the shower, making sure to check the shampoo bottle for any signs of a potential new hairdo. Checking the shampoo bottle was a neurotic habit I had after the little pink hair dye fiasco that Truman caused. Man, I hate that kid. Afterwards I got dressed, ate breakfast and rushed out the door, making sure not to be late. When I reached the school, I made my way to my locker. It was a wreck, my lovely locker, and it almost explodes every time I open it. I grabbed my books and put my bag away, followed by slamming the door loudly to make sure the colossal mess stayed shut. I was leaning on my locker, trying to look as cool as possible, when I saw an unfamiliar face. I frowned, because being Jerry Martinez, I knew everybody at Seaford High School. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. In her right hand she gripped a schedule, and in the other she held a slip of paper, probably her locker number. One thing that bewildered me was how tiny she was. She must have been at least 5'0" tall, and she looked so fragile and delicate, that I would've been afraid to even shake her hand. I saw as her eyes darted around the room, and locked with mine for a split second, and then continued on. She was gorgeous, that mysterious girl, and I wanted to meet her. As soon as she found her locker, two of the boys from my English class, Sam and John, walked up to her. They are heartbreakers, those two. I kept a close watch, just to make sure they didn't try anything. Sam smirked an began to talk smoothly. "Hello gorgeous." he said in a snarky tone. The girl frowned and looked at them strangely.

" Your sweet, but don't call me that. I have a name." Sam and John both smirked when she sighed.

" Sweetheart, he's only trying to give you a compliment. Don't you need a strong guy to help you carry your heavy books? " The petite girl stepped back slightly, and I could tell that she wasn't enjoying them trying to flirt with her.

" Don't call me that either. And no I'm fine." She spoke firmly. Sam and John cackled and then took a step towards her.

"Are you sure gorgeous?" Sam chuckled, knowing he called her gorgeous again when she had told them not to. That was it for me. That girl needed help. I walked over and stood behind her, glaring at Sam and John.

" The lady said to not call her that. I suggest you respect that, or else." I advised as I raised my eyebrows at them. The girl turned around to face me, her face looked afraid, and then she turned back around to face Sam and John.

" Or else what, Martinez? Are you gonna go tell on us? Or is it just some cover up until you think of a better plan?" Sam predicted in a pretend nervous voice. I smirked, and cracked my knuckles.

" I'm gonna show you. The Wasabi way." I started doing some of the karate moves that I had learned the other day, my roundhouse kick just skimming John's face." That would be very painful, wouldn't it?" I grinned.

" Well then, we'll uh…. see you around…." One of them stammered.

" Yeah…just don't call me gorgeous next time." The girl spoke with a smug smirk on her face. The boys smiled nervously, looked at her, and then at me.

" Alright. Bye!" They then scurried away, making sure not to look behind them. As soon as they left, the girl who was the damsel in distress turned to face me. She was so tiny standing next to me. She nervously tucked a piece of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at me.

" My hero. Thanks." She spoke with a slight laugh. I grinned at her.

" No problem. It's not the best way for you to start out your very first day." She nodded, agreeing with me. " I'm Jerry by the way. Jerry Martinez." I stuck out my hand, and she grasped it with a light touch, and shook it lightly.

" I'm Ashley. But everybody back in Ohio called me Ash." She smiled at me, and I smirked.

" That's a pretty name." I answered. "But not as pretty as you." I said the last part under my breath. She obviously heard, and she immediately blushed. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter! Please review so I can get some feedback. If you review you get a cookie! It's double chocolate chip!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or any of the characters, though I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><em>Jerry's POV<em>

We weren't alone for long, because as soon as Sam and John had left, the rest of the Wasabi Warriors ran over.

" Jerry! What was that all about?" Kim exclaimed as they all made there way across the hallway.

" We saw you doing the sequence we learned yesterday from the other side of the hallway. Did something happen?" Milton asked. I smirked and looked down at Ash.

" Let's just say that boundaries were pushed that weren't supposed to be." Ash raised her eyebrows, and she then laughed. Eddie than looked at Ash and then me, Jack just looking at me with a confused expression.

" Who's this?" Jack asked. Ash spoke up.

" I'm new here. My name is actually Ashley, but everyone back in Ohio called me Ash. Jerry here was just helping me out." Kim raised her eyebrows.

" Jerry, that's rather surprising. You're usually more conceited. Anyways, I'm Kim." Kim smiled at Ash. " That's Eddie, Milton, and Jack." Each of the boys gave a slight wave as Kim mentioned them.

" It's nice to meet you all. I have to get to my first class. I have English with Mr. Michelson. I don't want to be late on my first day." Ash said looking at them and then at me. I was about to speak, but Kim cut me off.

" I'll walk you there. I have English too. I also want to ask you some things. We'll see you guys later." Kim motioned for Ash to follow. Ash turned to me and smiled.

" Thanks again. I guess I'll see you later." Before I could say goodbye, Kim had whisked Ash off, and they giggled as the walked through the double doors, leading them into the classroom's wing. I sighed, and turned to the rest of the guys. They were all looking at me strangely.

" What? Te comio la lengua el gato?" I accused in Spanish without realizing. They all stared at me blankly.

" Translation?" Eddie asked. I smirked.

" Cat got your tongue?" I asked again and this time they understood. Jack smiled.

" You being sincere? It's unheard of. It's as unheard of as me dating Donna Tobin. Unless you were being sincere because-" Jack was interrupted mid sentence by Milton.

" You like Ash. Like, really like Ash." Milton suggested. I shrugged.

" I don't know, maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Anyways, I got to go and take that Algebra test. I'll catch you guys later." I rushed down the hallway to try and avoid any further questioning from the guys. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Ash's POV (Later that day)<em>

The day had been going pretty smoothly. Kim and I started becoming closer, and I knew that we were going to be great friends. Gym class was next, and I was so afraid it. From dodge ball to climbing the rope to the ceiling, I was terrible at everything. I walked into gym class after I had changed into the required Seaford High School gym shirt, shorts, and put my hair into a ponytail. All eyes were on me. It wasn't easy being the new girl. Everyone had a different first impression of me. Some thought that I was a total hottie, and others thought I was such a misfit. Those were their opinions, and they didn't really affect me. I looked down on the ground and tried my best for people not to notice me. But I thought too soon.

" Ash! Ash! Come over here!" My first guess was right. It was Jerry. He was hanging out with Milton, Jack, and Eddie. I smiled and walked over and stood next to Jerry, who was literally towering over me. " How's your first day going so far?" He asked grinning at me.

" It's been fine, I guess." I responded. Jerry looked like he was about to say something to me, but the gym teacher blew his whistle. I followed the rest of the other kids in my class to make a circle in the middle of the gym.

" Today were going to be playing a team building game called Toxic River. The floor has just entirely been covered in toxic chemicals-"

" Eddie! Save me!" Milton screamed jumping into Eddie's arms. The entire class started laughing hysterically. Jack looked at Milton and frowned.

" Milton, it's not true. It's a scenario." Jack said in a whispered tone. Milton blushed and Eddie dropped him.

" I knew that." Milton said with a nervous smile. The gym teacher then continued.

" Like I had said before, the floor has been covered in toxic chemicals. You all are on one side of the gym, and the door is on the other. I'm going to divide you into two groups, and I'm going to give each group a pair of special boots that allow you to walk on the floor safely. Each member of your group can wear the boots twice. The boots need to be handed to the next person, so you can't throw them across the gym. You need to get everyone to the other side of the gym, thinking of a strategy. I'm now going to divide you into two teams." The gym teacher walked around, dividing the class in half. Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were all on my team. Also on our team were ten other people, including the two boys from the locker incident this morning, and three boys Jerry referred to as the 'Black Dragons'. The others were people who I knew from some of the classes I had earlier in the morning. We got five minutes to plan our strategy. My group sat in a circle on the floor.

" I think that we should be in pairs of two, and we need to carry people across." One of the Black Dragons said. We all nodded in agreement.

" And then the people who were carried will use their turn with the boots to walk back across and hand off the boots." One of the boys from the locker incident said. I took out a piece of paper and mapped it out.

" It works. So let's get started" We all stood up, took our shoes off, and got the 'boots', which were just a pair of sneakers. Our plans were working out. One of the cute Black Dragons carried me over, and I learnt that his real name was Mark, but instead of giving me a piggyback, like we had all agreed on, he carried me in his arms, like a was a bride or something. I didn't really care, but Jerry looked kind of angry, and that confused me. After a couple more minutes, Jerry and I were the only ones left, which meant I had to be carried over again. Jerry decided to sling me over his shoulder, which I did not approve of. I pounded on his back.

" Jerry. Put me down." I laughed slightly. Jerry didn't care what I had said.

" And drop you in the toxic waste. I don't think so." Once we got over to the other side, Jerry set me down carefully, and I frowned at him.

" What happened to the agreement that we all would give piggyback rides?" Jerry smirked.

" I don't follow the rules." I giggled, and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

" Ash! Come here! I want you to meet my friends." I heard someone say from behind me. The next thing I knew, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Jerry. Mark did. He brought me over to his friends, and introduced me to them. Like I said before, it's hard being the new girl.

**That's the second chapter! Please review so I can get some feedback!**


End file.
